The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for packaging materials in a shipping container. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for inserting dunnage between pieces of product or other cargo to separate them during shipment or storage.
The use of various materials as dunnage between packed items, such as manufactured products, provides protection for the items during shipping. The vibration or other movement experienced by packed items during shipping sometimes causes the items to move such that they rub against one another and cause damage. Dunnage can prevent the articles from contacting one another, thereby preventing damage.
Various materials may be used as dunnage. For example, cardboard structures may be produced and placed in shipping containers to separate the articles being shipped. An example of this type of dunnage is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,100. Bubble wrap, foam peanuts and other materials may also be used. Certain of these materials can be impractical to use in certain circumstances. For example, large boxes or crates could require a large volume of foam peanuts, especially if the box or crate is not fully packed with articles to be shipped. When the container reaches its destination, the receiving party must dispose of or store the peanuts. At some point, the shipping container can be so large that loose dunnage, such as foam peanuts, are not a realistic option. Various cardboard structures can be used in these situations. However, the receiving party still has to dispose of or store these relatively large structures. Additionally, it may be difficult to reuse these structures because they become weakened or damaged as they are repeatedly folded and unfolded.